Of Chefs and a Maid
by Ginger the Espeon
Summary: Looks like Haruhi isn't the only clumsy one around! Blossom Yubery, a new student to Ouran from America along with her two sisters, has broken a tea set that belonged to the Host Club. The club has two chefs and a maid now! And with three more girls added into the mix, who knows what will happen! Probably something hilarious... (I don't own OHSHC! Hope you like it! :D)
1. Watch Out Ouran, New Students Are Here!

**Hey guys! I started a new story, mainly because 1, I'm obsessed with OHSHC now and 2, my other stories have been taken down due to the fact that I literally had now idea what to do with them. But this fic will be different!**

**I hope you enjoy and please tell me what I can improve on! ^^ Also, there's a reference. I wonder if you can spot it... (You probably can, it's super easy to find.)**

* * *

Blossom's POV

Today was one of those happy go lucky day that just made you smile for no reason; the birds sang their high pitched melodies that would make people go deaf if they were close enough to the feathered we're-just-gonna-poop-all-over-your-cars-'cause-we-feel-like-it-hope-you-don't-mind-even-though-we-know-you-do fiends, cherry blossoms were peeping out of their buds as if to say "Look, world! I'm here! _NOW BOW BEFORE MY DELICATE BEAUTY OR DIE!_" and the sun looked as if it would grow a baby face and start giggling like an insane doll. Sadly, the sun did not do that- but that's probably a good thing- and this "perfect day" was even worse due to the fact that I had to go to a _pink _high school that looked like someone threw up Pepto Bismol all over it. Pepto Bismol High was something out a fairy tail, which made my mood worse, 'cause I ain't no princess!

My eldest sister on the other hand was ecstatic and kept going on and on about how this Japanese nightmare of an academy would be "so much fun". Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering what the heck is going on, right? No? Well, too bad! I'm gonna explain anyway. My family moved to Japan from America due to personal family reasons, and my family happened to be rich. My father owns a big company and my mother is a famous fashion designer.

I don't know how they met or got married and all that jazz, but they did, and because of that me, my eldest sister, Caroline, and my older by only one minute twin, Cherry, were born. Though we were rich, we lived simple lives, in a house with four bedrooms and three bathrooms, went to public schools, and shopped in supermarkets. My sisters and I never asked for much, only books and the occasional video game, and we were happy with what we had. We weren't spoiled, and worked hard to get what we wanted by doing well academically.

But that changed when our father moved us to Japan. His sister who lives only a few hours away from our slightly larger house mentioned that we were old and rich enough to go to the prestigious school, Pepto- I mean, Ouran Academy, and that we'd get a better education there. So my parents thought it over and forked over thousands of dollars for us to go to this school. All I have to say is that I'm glad Cherry and I took Japanese as our foreign language class in 8th grade, and that Caroline is quick to learn, or we'd all be so confused.

So, here we are now, my sisters in the yellow cream puff monstrosity they call a dress, and I'm in the boy's uniform that contains a blue blazer, white button up shirt, black slacks, black shoes, and a black tie. Not what I'd normally wear, but better than the dress for sure! It took a lot of pleading for the headmaster to let me wear the boy's uniform. My twin snaps me out of my thoughts by saying, "Blossom, do you remember what father said?"

"Try to make friends, I know," I sigh, not wanting to socialize with anyone but my sisters.

"Cheer up, Blossom-Chan!" Caroline chirps, using her new nickname for me. Caroline is a very short and child-like girl, a Lolita I believe they're called, and with freckles dotting her cheeks, yellow dyed hair tied into cute pigtails, and purple contacts in her large eyes, you'd think she was a six year old ready to go to elementary school. Despite this, she's the oldest of us, by a full year and a half. "This is so cool! We're going to school in a castle in Japan!"

"Yup, and we have to go inside or else we'll be late!" Cherry pipes up. My twin has long pink dyed hair and red contacts in her eyes, making her more threatening than she actually is. Freckles dot her small nose and cheeks. She stands at about 5 foot 5 inches, and is a rather thin girl, but not unhealthily so. I look just like her, but my hair is short- like, boy short- and dyed red, while my contacts are pink. We did this so it would be easier for people to tell us apart, while Caroline just wanted to tag along with the dying of hair and wearing of contacts.

And so, with introductions and our short back story out of the way, let's get on with the story. When we all stepped inside, our brains stopped working. _This_ is a _school_?! I swear, the chandeliers and stair rails are made of_ gold_. Before we can say anything, Caroline takes off. I open my mouth to say something about sticking together until we actually found her class, but she beats me to it.

"Oh, wow! It really is a castle! Bye, Blossom-Chan and Cherry-Chan! I'm gonna go find my class!" she shouts, sprinting at nearly light-speed to where ever classroom 2-A is. We stand there, awkwardly waving in the direction she went off to, which probably makes us look like we're seeing things. Caroline always did things like this...

"Looks like Pepto Bismol High really is meant for royalty..." I grumble, agitation written all over my face. Cherry nods.

"Yeah, it really- wait, what? Pepto Bismol?" I just grin and proceed to walk in direction I think our class is in. Looks like we're gonna get lost a lot.


	2. Blossom is a Klutz

**Hi, everyone! I'm back with the next chapter! *cricket chirps* ...**

**Anyway, I rewrote this seven times before feeling like it wasn't a complete fail. I hope it's not too horrible... If it is, I'll try harder next time. Who knows, maybe I'll end up with a slightly better chapter! ... Or maybe not.**

**Oh, yeah, bold lettering will be English while normal is Japanese! R&R on what I can improve on, please! I love feedback!**

* * *

Cherry's POV

After school, two horrendous things happened. One, we found a host club. Two, Blossom broke a tea set that belonged to them and costs one million yen (Or 9763 US dollars.) because_ it had gemstones shoved into the stupid cups and teapot_. Oh, and she had to borrow a uniform from them, too, and that only added to the debt. I'm sure you're either bored out of your minds or wondering how _that_ happened. Well, let me tell you.

Our father was late picking us up, due to a meeting running later than expected, and urged us to explore the school. We did so, and music room #3 had a small crowd outside it's doors. After walking around the A building and coming back the crowd had disappeared.

**"What do you think was inside?"** Caroline inquires.

**"Let's go in and find out!" **my twin replies, shrugging. And so we do. A bright light momentarily blinds us and rose petals almost choke Blossom. Cautiously, we walk inside. I count five heads turning to us.

"Oh, new customers!" a blonde boy with purple eyes exclaims. "I'm afraid we're closed for the day."

"Closed?" I ask, switching to Japanese. Did they sell stuff here or something?

**"Cherry, let's just go wait for father outside..." **my red-haired twin whispers to me.

"What kind of language is that?" A ginger haired boy slides over and putts his elbow on my shoulder.

"Definitely not Japanese." An identical boy tries to put his own elbow on Blossom's shoulder, but she pinches him.

"Don't touch me," she states, holding back a growl. They both smirk. Oh no. The twin by Blossom cups her face and makes her look at him, while the one by me does the same. My face turns into a cherry... pun not intended.

"You're cute when you blush," twin holding my face murmurs. We're so close that our noses our touching! I don't even know him, what does he think he's doing?!

"And you're cute when you're mad," twin holding Blossom adds. I can tell that my twin is holding back a knee to where the sun don't shine.

"Get away from them you shady twins! Can't you see your perverted ways are scaring them?!" purple eyes yells, coming out of nowhere.

"Boss, you're no fun," they whine as one, but let go. I thank every god and goddess I could think of. One second more and I would've collapsed! "Besides, you're the real pervert." This seems to send an arrow through purple eyes' heart and he sits in a dark corner.

"Shady twins? That's not enough," Blossom scoffs. Caroline is looking at us, confused.

"Huh...?" I have never been so glad that she's so freaking oblivious before. "You think my sisters are cute?" The twin boys have matching Cheshire cat grins.

"Nope!" they chorus. This makes Caroline even more confused.

"But you just..." I cover her mouth.

**"It's best not to question their sanity,"** Blossom mutters to her.

**"Okay, but why?"** She never got an answer, because a boy that looks like and elementary school student (But with a sister just like that, his age will be a mystery to me) comes up. He has blonde hair, honey brown eyes, and is holding a pink rabbit.

"Hi, I'm Mistukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey! And this is Usa-chan!" he beams at Caroline while she hides behind Blossom's legs.

"I'm not a wall, sis," she says. "Can we go home now?"

"What?!" twin on the left yelps.

"But you just got here!" twin on the right shouts.

"Can't you stay?" Honey asks. The following happened; Honey used Baby-Doll Eyes! It had no effect... And a giant dude with black hair and narrow gray eyes turned slightly to us.

"Mistukuni," is all he said in a stern voice. The chibi boy turns away, defeated and sits by the giant. I feel like I just crushed all his hopes and dreams!

"Sorry, but what's-his-face said you're closed or whatever," Blossom pipes up, not sounding sorry at all, already half way out the door. Both twins block her and one almost breaks her leg with said door. "Dudes, you could've just taken my leg off! I need it to walk you know" They just shrug.

"Cherry-Chan, do we have to stay...?" Caroline whimpers.

"As the Ouran Academy host club, it is our job to make sure everyone leaves happy," the tall blonde exclaims, finally coming out of his depression corner.

"Host club?!" My twin and I shout, disgusted. How could a school let a host club be operated on its own grounds?! "That's illegal!"

"Don't worry, our actions here are perfectly legal," a new boy with black hair and eyes covered up by glasses. Something about him screams 'devil in disguise', and his little black notebook of death doesn't help at all. "We merely flirt with girls."

"I still want to go home." Blossom says bluntly. "As legal as it may be, I don't want to flirted with, especially if it's false affection."

"By why?" twin 1 starts, practically kissing my sister by shoving his face into her's.

"Don't girls like to be flirted with?" twin #2 finishes, also getting in my twin's face. Then they start getting closer, which makes Blossom back up, trying to contain her cooped up rage. Then she turns around and it looks like they're playing tag. I face the black-haired boy with glasses.

"Care to explain all this?" I cross my arms. What? I could at least _pretend_ to be interested in their insane club. He simply glances in my direction before writing in his notebook.

"Of course, princess," the blonde haired boy smile, taking and kissing my hand. I blush again. "We simply make anyone who enters this room as happy as we possibly can."

"By flirting with them?" I raise an eyebrow. Well, the idea is sweet, but the way to do it is so wrong!

"Yes, we even have types!" his eyes seem to glimmer a bit. What is this, Pokémon? "We have the Lolita type." He gesture to Honey, who looks over and beams at me like crazy. I notice he has cake crumbs on his face, and an idea begins forming in my brain.

"Hold that thought," I hold up a hand and he obediently shuts his mouth. I nudge Caroline. **"C'mon, go talk to him. He seems nice."**

**"But-"**

**"You can't stick to me and Blossom like glue forever, you know. You have to step out of your comfort zone some time." **I smile.** "Besides, he has some cake." **That does the trick. She's off and sprinting and won't come out of the sugary wonderland that is cake for some time. At least she's talking to someone new. I turn to the taller blonde, who is smiling wide.

"Ah, such wonderful sisterly love!" he almost sings.

"Er... Right... Continue, please," I mutter. And so he names the types off all the types. The twins, now dubbed Hikaru and Kaoru, are the Mischievous types. definitely. The guy with glasses, Kyoya, is the Cool type. Maybe because he's cold towards people...? The giant, Mori, is the Strong, Silent type. Well, yeah, the entire time we've been here he's said one word. The blonde, Tamaki, is the Princely type. And he said that while handing me a rose and kissing my hand again. And the rookie in the back making "commoner's coffee" is Haruhi, the Natural type.

During of all that, Blossom ran by twice, Hikaru and Kaoru still in hot pursuit, but I could tell they were all losing steam. Blossom would yell 'Leave me alone!' and the twin would reply with 'Never!' or something like that every few minutes.

"... Do you play Pokémon?"

"Poké-what?"

"Never mind." _CRASH!_ All heads turn towards the sound. Blossom has crashed into the boy Haruhi, who had just come out of the back room with a once expensive looking tea set. I shriek and sprint over.

"Blossom-Chan, are you okay?!" Caroline hops up and over to our little sister.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I can't say the same about the tea set, though," she answer, her face twisted into an upset expression. "I am so sorry!" And she meant it. It wasn't every day someone got a real apology from her.

"That tea set was one million yen," Kyoya states, writing in his notebook.

"What?! One million yen for one tea set?!" I screech, turning to him.

"It was imported from England, and studded with gemstones," his voice seems almost monotone, like he didn't really care. "Haruhi, I'm afraid that will be added to your debt." Oh, that's why...

"W-Wait, what?!" he screams in shock and dismay. Poor Haruhi... I'd help him pay it off with some of my family's money, but my father has so much stress on his shoulders already with his company and mother being sick... I shake my head, then glance at Blossom, who looks guilty.

"Hold on a sec, we'll pay it off." I suddenly blurt out like I was under hypnosis or something. Everyone looks at me with various expressions ranging from poker faced to confused. "Er... Not with money, but maybe we can work...?" I stop, because now the boys are looking at me like I'm insane, except Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mori. I sigh, "Look, our father wanted us in a club, so why not stay in this one until we work it off? You said this was a host club, right?" They nod slowly, except Kyoya, Haruhi, and Mori. Because they have to be all freaking stoic and crap.

"Cherry and Caroline will make the food you serve, and I'll be the butler," Blossom nods a bit.

"Maid," Hikaru and Kaoru smirk.

"Butler. I refuse to wear any kind of dress," my twin retorts. "Now, can I borrow a uniform so I don't have to explain the stain?" Why, Blossom?! You just added ten thousand more yen to our debt! Why did I say anything?! THIS IS NOT MY FAULT I TELL YOU! IT WAS FREAKING GRAVITY!


	3. Dresses and Screaming

**Hiya, here's another chapter! Please send helpful criticism my way to help out the fanfic!**

**Oh, and here's a random fun fact: I created Blossom and Cherry 2 years ago, before I knew about OHSHC. They were originally going to be in a Pokemon fic, but the idea was scrapped. Caroline came 3 months before I posted this fic.**

* * *

Blossom's POV

"No. I told you I'd never wear any kind of dress," I growl at the twins as they shove a maid uniform in my face along with black Mary-Janes and matching accessories. I had a feeling these two trouble makers would do something like this...

"But Blossom-" Hikaru whines first.

"We got it just for you!" Kaoru whines second. Are these guys really in high school...?

"I don't care," I state, turning around and crossing my arms. "Make Cherry wear it. She loves dresses." Said pinkette is sitting with Haruhi, Caroline, Takashi, and Honey. She straightens up and looks over.

"Guilty as charged," my twin giggles. "But I think you'd look super cute in it, Bloom~!" You're supposed to be on my side! That's what big sisters are for, you traitor! And you promised to not call me that! The ginger twins grin like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. The other four add some comment that I block out, because I'm still trying to rant at Cherry telepathically.

"See? They all agree with us!" the two boys chorus.

"I said _no_," I hiss, giving them my signature demon glare. It works wonders, you should get one. Before I can get a chance to maul them, Tamaki comes over to scold the boys.

"I absolutely refuse to let my daughter wear that! It is too short, you perverted doppelgangers!" he shrieks like a banshee. I would've said something about already having a dad, but I didn't want to betray my savior.

"Boss, you're-" Hikaru starts. They have matching smirks.

"The perverted one," Kaoru finishes. This starts an all out war between them, meaning I can get my MP3 out without being noticed. I do so and turn it on before putting in the ear-buds. I start the song 'When Can I See You Again?' by Owl City and go sit on one of the couches. Pretty soon I have the device at nearly full blast, trying to drown out all the yelling. Screw them and their yelling. If I'm gonna go deaf, it's gonna happen because of my music.

Pretty soon I see the darkness of Tamaki's 'emo corner' and I know I'm no longer safe. Instead of getting up, I just close my eyes, lay down, and mouth the words to the song. I'm soon poked in the eye by one of the boys. I sit up, cradling my face.

"I KNEW YOU WERE STUPID, BUT WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?!" I shriek, ripping out my ear-buds. They just grin idiotically, still holding their equally idiotic dress and accessories.

"Kyoya will add more to your debt!" they chime as one. Narrowing my eyes, I snatch the dress out of Hikaru's hands and stomp off to the dressing room in the back.

"IF YOU LOOK UP THE STUPID SKIRT, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!" I should kill them in their sleep...

* * *

When the club started, all I could hear was the screaming of girls. Then things got into full swing and I actually had to push my new trolley. It was heavy! And I had to do it in mother effing Mary-Janes! Tamaki introduced me and my sisters to the girl and host club continued as what I assume to be normal procedure.

Kyoya didn't really host, Tamaki was throwing compliment after compliment, Honey was eating cake, Mori was wiping Honey's chin or cheek every now and then, Haruhi was just talking, and the twins... Er... Yeah...

I heard "Who's that red haired girl?" or some insult under a girl's breath when ever I walked by each table. And the entire time I was serving food, refilling cups, and taking up dirty dishes, I was glared at by a few jealous girls.

My sisters didn't come out of the new kitchen in the back at all. I felt like a mutt surrounded by poodles with pedigrees. It didn't help that the ginger demons were teasing me.

Normally I would've just socked them in the nose, but several things held me back. Like the fact that it was only my second day at this school, and I didn't want my dad's money to be wasted.

I also discovered that Haruhi's the only normal one around here.

Oh, well, could've been a worse way to spend an afternoon.

* * *

"Oof! Today was a _long_ day..." I grumble, flopping down onto a comfortable couch, my backpack on the floor in front of me. As soon as the last minute of the host club was done, I changed into more comfortable clothes; Blue jean shorts, a green T-shirt, a pair of white socks, and my skull and cross-bones necklace that I got from my mother. I had packed the clothes just in case I did have to wear a dress. I think I'm psychic or something... The necklace is always with me where ever I go.

"I know, right?" Cherry agrees with me, sitting down, but in a more lady-like manner. "I'm sure you had it much harder than we did, though... Here, I made you some cookies, sis." She holds out a small platter seemingly out of no where with star shaped gingersnap cookies. My favorite!

"Whoa! When did you find the time to make them?!" I ask, reaching out to grab one, but a certain pair of demons stop me. They grab a cookie each and take a bite.

"Hey, not half bad," Kaoru says after swallowing.

"Yeah, but we've had better," Hikaru adds. Cherry bites her lip and glances at the ground. She's always had trouble standing up for herself... But that's understandable since she's never really been teased before. That was all on me. 'Cause I'm apparently 'just a copy' and I'd never be as good as my sister. Pfft, I've heard it all. ... Sorry, almost went on a tangent there. On with the story!

"Sorry, I don't think we asked for your opinion. How silly of me to forget to care. Now if you'd just get lost in the woods and eaten by wolves, that'd be swell." I hiss, glaring at them. What? I never said I was nice...

"Blossom, be nice for once!" Cherry scolds, lightly punching my arm. Huh, so she can read my mind. Who would have thought? I certainly didn't know.

"Yeah, yeah. What ever you say," I reply, waving my hand around like I don't care. "When can we go home?"

"After the meeting," the boys chime, glaring a bit at me. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that we were meeting after the club for... something. I was never told what that something was.

It's around this time that everyone else took their places on the couch, with the exception of Haruhi, who was going home to finish homework, laundry, and cook his dad and himself dinner. Go Haruhi! I wish you good luck in your endeavors of math and dirty clothes!

I pretty much zoned out the entire time everyone was talking. Something about how everyone liked our food and something about dressing up in a few days. Next thing I know, I'm running the lyrics of 'Bad Apple!' through my mind and I barely hold myself back from actually singing the song. I hear something about Bali, whatever that is, and the tropics... Something else about costumes and importing stuff... And I'm gone. Everything they say doesn't even make it into one ear, let alone out the other. I'm still blinking every now and then, so I don't look like some creeper.

My mind then falls down the rabbit hole known as World of Warcraft. I can't stop thinking about my Night Elf Hunter, Archer, and my Worgen Druid, Tiya. I wonder what it would be like if they battled each other... Oh, hey! A magazine. So Bali is a tropical place, huh? I just hope we don't end up at a beach... Cherry suddenly elbows me.

"Caroline is the oldest of the girls, being sixteen, Cherry and Blossom are both fifteen, Cherry being older by only a minute," Kyoya is listing off facts about us, like he's some kind of stalker. I'm in so much shock at the moment that I can't say anything. "They're the daughters of Samuel Yubery, founder of the Music and You Inc., and Fiona Yubery, designer of the 'Counting by Fives' clothing line..." He glances up quickly and I see some sympathy behind his glasses. The story of my mom is for another time, especially since I've only known these guys for a day. Oh, yeah, I should probably stop him now.

"I think we can take it from here, Kyoya," Cherry beats me to it. Fine, have it your way. "If you name off everything about us then there's nothing to discover! I mean, isn't that how friends work?" I give her the perfect impression of the 'WTH' face.

"Yeah, we're almost friends, right?" Caroline finally speaks, an absolutely precious smile on her face. I also give her the 'WTH' face.

"Oh, my daughters are so adorable!" Tamaki coos. The ginger demons are hugging my twin from behind and nuzzle her hair. Okay...? I shouldn't complain too much. Today wasn't as bad as I thought, minus all the glares, but it's just the tip of the iceberg with these morons! I stand up and stretch, making everyone's attention go to me.

"So, can we go home now? I'm tired and I have homework to do."


	4. The Job of a High School Host! Part 1

**Hi guys! Here's a new chapter! I'm basing this off the anime since I've only read the first manga book (which sucks). ****I hope you still find the story enjoyable and that you'll continue reading it.**

**Also, I don't own anything other than the Yubery sisters and a few future plot points If there's anything that could be improved, please send helpful criticism my way. It helps me a lot!**

* * *

Cherry's POV

About one week after that... _lovely_ meeting, Haruhi and I were studying in one of the many libraries of Ouran. Blossom and Caroline were with us, but they were playing their Pokémon games. The fake blonde had probably finished her homework already, since she's the smartest of the Yubery girls. I was attempting to solve a math equation, and not having any luck. Math was never my best subject, especially since I will always question why I'd need to know what the heck X is to take over my mother's clothing line.

I managed to get about four out of sixteen of the problems done before the bell rang, signalling the end of our study session. Haruhi sighs and closes his notebook. I nudge Blossom and pretty soon we're scrambling to music room three.

"They'll never let us hear the end of it if we're late!" Haruhi mutters.

"I know, and that means they'll be even more irritating," Blossom agrees. "Especially the demon twins and Tamaki." We stop outside the club room to catch our breaths.

"C'mon, they aren't that bad," I say after a few seconds. The two give me a 'yeah right' look.

"Well, they're nice, but really weird," Caroline laughs before opening the door. All I can see is tropical plants, tropical birds, and tropical _boys_!

"Welcome!"the club greets. Haruhi looks mortified, but his image of gloom and doom is ruined by a toucan that decided his hair would make a good nest.

"You finally made it, you are so late!" the twins complain, in that pefect unison of their's.

"... Excuse me?" Blossom gapes. "What is all this?"

"This week's cosplay," the two reply.

"Huddling under a kotatsu table fearing the cold is nonsense!" Tamaki exclaims, striking a flamboyant pose. "Besides our heating system is... the best!" Haruhi just scoffs, Blossom rolls her eyes, Caroline is chasing Mori and Honey, and I'm trying not to giggle.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi? Be careful what you say, you owe use eight million yen, remember?" Kyoya looks up from his clipboard.

"Whoa, how'd that happen?!" I ask the brunette.

"I-I broke a vase..." he grumbles. I make a small 'oh' sound.

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing! It may be chilly early Spring out there in the real world, but here at the club, we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise," the purple eyed boy acts as if the small exchange between me and Haruhi never happened. Instead, he puts an arm around the his shoulder. "Oh yes, we've turned this place into Nirvana. A balmy tropical island of everlasting Summer!"

"That's funny because I feel a massive chill right now," the short boy replies, making me and my twin laugh.

"Oh, Bloom, we have a surprise for you," Hikaru slides up to the cherry topped girl, resting his elbow on her shoulder.

"It's in the changing room," Kaoru adds, doing the same to me.

"Do I get one too?" I question, excitement taking over my features. The carrot topped boys grin.

"Nope," they say in that stupid sync of theirs. I deflate a bit.

"Oh..."

* * *

You know, I'm very glad that I'm baking with Caroline. We don't have to deal with the club's utter chaos. _Beep beep_! Oh, the cookies are done!I take the batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven and set them on a rack, then begin to frost a rainbow cake. Caroline is mixing her special muffin mix; it has blueberries and blackberries in it. Yum~!

**"Hey, guys! I need more food and crap... Ugh, I hate this thing!" **Blossom shouts when she comes into the kitchen. The twins' present for Blossom was a long red dress with one sleeve and a pink and green floral pattern. Simple in appearance, yet clearly made of expensive materials. It was her 'cosplay' outfit, as the boys called it. Meanwhile, since Caroline and I don't usually leave the kitchen during hosting hours, we were left with our school uniforms. You can believe I had used my best pouty face to at least_ try _one on.

**"Here's the next batch, Blossom-Chan," **the fake blonde puts a tray of sugar cookies shaped into hearts onto our little sister's trolley thing. **"And some cakes for Honey-Chan!" **The two cakes she'd just put on the trolley were chocolate with strawberries put in a bunny shape.

**"Hey, the guys want to have a meeting after the club is over. Something about a dance...? I don't know, Tamaki was being stupid again." **Blossom mutters. I roll my eyes.

**"You always say Tamaki's being stupid!"**

"**That's because he always is!"**

**"He's just... Eccentric," **Caroline chirps, jumping in to defend the irritating blonde.

**"Very much so," **I agree.

**"Honey said that he can be super nice. He told me Tama-Chan helped Haru-Chan find his wallet when a bully dumped his bag into the pond!" **she continues.

**"Huh, I thought people were too sophisticated to pick on others here," **my twin murmurs.

**"I guess bullies are everywhere..." **the small girl trails off.

**"Well, let's just be ready for something like that to happen to us," **the youngest Yubery sighs then straightens up. **"Is something burning?" **I gasp, spin around, then dash over to the oven that had a cake in it. I open it to see a comically charred mound of what used to be a delicious pastry. I take it out after shutting off the oven.

**"... I had nothing to do with this ," **our older sister says after a minute of us staring at the black mush, going back to mixing her muffin mix.

"So why are we having this meeting? And why is Tamaki trying to beat the world record for eating the most ramen in under two minutes?" Blossom asks, sitting on the floor. As soon as hosting hours were over, she had bolted into the dressing room and changed into the a black T-shirt with green writing on it, saying 'Don't Keep Calm While Button Mashing' in Japanese, black jean shorts, and white socks that she packed in her backpack. Her skull necklace was sitting on her chest.

As she said, the purple-eyed "king" was slurping ramen, and has been since Caroline and I entered the main room.

"Hey boss! Why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?" Hikaru calls over to the sulking boy.

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru follows.

"He shouldn't be surprised, she's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?" Kyoya adds, typing on his laptop.

"What illness?" Haruhi questions, confused. She's sitting vertical to the Shadow King.

"Is Miss Kasuga gonna be okay?" Caroline suddenly looks like she's gonna cry. I give her a big bear hug.

"She's fine, she just has the 'host-hopping disease'," Hikaru starts, freezing mid-shrug.

"AKA, 'the-never-the-same-boy twice disease'," Kaoru finishes, sliding out from behind his twin and copying his pose. Why is it a disease...? I don't blame her; we could be using this time to be doing our homework! Me and my big fat mouth...

"Usually our customers chose a favorite host and seem them regularly. However, Princess Konoko tends to change her favorites on a regular basis." Kyoya still doesn't stop typing...

"That's right, 'cause before she chose you she was with Tama-Chan!" Honey appears out of no where, holding his bunny.

"Right... This is a disease, why...?" I voice my thought, but no one hears me.

"Oh, so he's upset 'cause I took her from him?" So he's craving ramen because he's jealous?

"SHUT-UP!" Tamaki suddenly slams his hands on the table, scaring Honey. "I couldn't care less! Grr... I'm running out of patience! Haruhi, it's time you started dressing like a girl! I don't understand how you can be popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady!"

"WHAT?! YOU'RE A GIRL?!" I shriek. I get as close as I can to Haruhi who looks bored. And VERY feminine. "Holy fudge, how did I not notice this before?!"

"Way to go boss!" Guess who starts.

"You spilled our secret!" And guess who finishes.

"I knew it from the start! But everyone was calling Haru-Chan a boy, so I thought she wanted to be a boy so I called her that, too, and-" Caroline rambles. She knew?! ... Why am I so surprised? She has to be observant! After all, her two little sisters are identical twin! Well, not so much now, but that's not the point.

"I hope you can three don't let the cat out of the bag, so to speak," Demon Lord suddenly says, glaring slightly. "My family has a private police force that you should not take lightly." Um... Okay? Why is this a secret...? Oh, wait!

"Now I get it! She owes you money, so she dress like a boy to host and pay of her debt!" I state my realization. "So... Why didn't you tell us? I mean, we're part of the host club now. Shouldn't this be common knowledge for all the members?"

"No one in the entire school knows the truth except those of us here!" Tamaki continues his rant after a minute of awkward silence. I just sigh.

"Yeah, she opted out of taking gym classes!" Guess again who started.

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell!" And guess again who ended. The "king" runs off and comes back with a... treasure chest? it's labeled 'King's Private Property' He flings it open.

"That's enough Haruhi! You listen to daddy!" He pulls out a picture of who I guess is Haruhi. The only difference is the length of her hair. "Daddy wants you to go back to the way-"

"Don't go blowing up my photos without asking me first!" Haruhi screams over the blonde's crying. This whole thing seems like it belongs in an anime or manga...

"The more I look at this the amazed I am... How could this possibly become that?" Hikaru mutters. I glance between two pictures, one of Haruhi with her long hair and one who looks like Blossom when she first rolls out of bed, but with glasses and brown hair. Yeah, I guess I can see why it confuses them... The boys and Caroline all look at Haruhi.

"You're really pretty with long hair, Haru-Chan! Why'd you cut it all off?" Caroline squeaks.

"The day before school started one of the kids in my neighborhood stuck gum in my hair. It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair so I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude, you know?" Tamaki starts crying again when she says dude.

"Peanut butter helps with that!" I cry, but I'm ignored.

"Girls should never refer to herself as a dude! Mama! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again...!" I facepalm.

"Why not? I do it all the time..." the cherry topped girl grumbles. "And I call everyone 'guy', so what's the big deal?" She's completely ignored, too, which ticks her off a bit.

"I'm sorry, but who is 'mama'?" Kaoru asks.

"Based on club position I assume it's me," Kyoya answers.

"Look, I don't see what you're crying about! Working as a host, I can pay back more of my debt. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy!" Haruhi argues. Tamaki is still crying into a handkerchief.

"Hate to change the subject, but do you girls have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party" Hikaru questions. Haruhi and Blossom instantly look horrified.

"Uh... No... But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I'm not interested in going to events so if I could be excused...?" the brunette replies, her head turning to the side.

"Yeah, ditto. By the end of the night, someone will have been drowned in punch or whatever by me," is my twin's answer. Tamaki appears behind Haruhi with a creeper face.

"Definitely not! A refined gentleman _must _know how to dance." My sister gives him a 'but what about me' face. "If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party... Or I tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to errand boy!"

"And what about us?" I ask politely.

"This dance is mandatory. Since Cherry has stated that you three are part of the club now, you have to attend." Kyoya pushes his glasses up. Blossom glares at me slightly.

"Looks like Haruhi isn't the only one that has to learn how to dance!" the ginger twins chorus. I ignore my sister's sour mood and clap happily.

"Yay! This will be so much fun!" Caroline exclaims.

"... I hate you all." My twin puts her earbuds in and I can barely hear the Stormwind theme playing. I shake my head. Blossom and her obsession with World of Warcraft...

* * *

"Quick, quick, slow... Quick, quick slow..." Konoko's voice is barely heard above the beautiful music that's filtering through the stereo. I can tell Blossom is itching to turn on something much more upbeat and loud, but stays put in her chair. Mori and Honey are spinning around in the background. Caroline is eating a cake, unable to dance with any of the other boys because of how short she is. And Tamaki is sulking on a window sill.

"Why so gloomy boss?" the ginger twin ask in perfect sync.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practices with," Hikaru states.

"I think you're right, but he's way too tall to stand in for a woman!" Kaoru agrees.

"Baby..." the cherry top sneers. "So, who are we dancing with?" She runs a hand through her short hair, something she does when she's nervous. The devil twins turn around, mischievous grins on their faces.

"Us, of course!" My sister gags.

"Uh, no. I'd rather live in the sewers and eat garbage the rest of my life." I see she hasn't gotten used to the little devils yet...

"I pick Kaoru," I pipe up. The two blink a bit, probably expecting me to reject them, too. Well, from what I've seen in the week of knowing the little demons, Kaoru is the nicer one. So if my twin begins to like Hikaru, then there will be no problem in getting her to like Kaoru. Hey, I gotta get her to like club one member at a time, or else there will be a massacre one of these days. Haruhi's already in the clear, and maybe Honey, too, but everyone else is pushed away.

"I pick air. Now go away."

"Blossom, you have to learn how to waltz!"

"No I don't. Kyoya only said that we have to attend. He never said anything about actually dancing." Loopholes. You gotta love 'em. I try to pull her up from her seat.

"Blossom, you're the one being a baby! I bet you're just scared!" I try to prod her weak point. The tomboy _absolutely hates _when people think she's afraid. The twin even join in, cooing 'Aw, she's a cute little baby' and other things like that. It works, for once.

"I am not! What do I have to be afraid of?!" she shrieks.

"Then learn to dance!"

"_Fine_! But only to prove to you that I'm not scared!" I grin at her.

"That's more like it! Now get out on the dance floor with Hikaru!" She stands up, a cross look on her face.

"Whatever. I'm going home after this."

"Well _duh_! We have to pick out a dress for you! And do your make-up and hair!" The younger girl look disgusted at the mention of those three things.

"I hate you so much." I just laugh and wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Love ya too~!


End file.
